Harold O' Neil
'Harold O' Neil '( 25 September 1928 - 17 March 2025 ) is an Irish - American, Businessman, a School Teacher, a School Bus Driver(Later in life), one of the main influencial speakers during the Civil Rights Movement, a Musician, , a Song Writer, and a war veteran of the Korean War. Harold was born in Little Rock, Arkansas to his Father, Patrick Robertson and his Mother, Mary O' Sheelan who are both Irish-Americans. Origins and the Great Depression Harold was born to an Irish - American Family who had strong connections to Christianity and Conservative Republican Reviews. Harold was born September 25, 1928 and survived through the Great Depression. Harold's father was a Car Mechanic himself and tough Harold everything he knew. Harold and his father eventually started their own family business in 1940 when he was only 12 years old. When his father was drafted a year later in 1942 to serve in the Marines Harold was left to look after the shop himself which was difficult due to short handed staff at the time due to the war. He once had a older sister named Catherine who did not make it through the Great Depression due to becoming gravely ill and finally passing away in 1935 at age 9 which affected Harold greatly. Harold got a decent education at school and made many friends, but sadly most of them were killed in World War II and were older than him. Harold often never spoke a word for the trest of his life due to him losing so much in his life such as his sister to the Great Depression, and many of his friends all to World War II. Military Career In 1948, Harold enlisted in the 3rd Infantry Division, 7th Infantry Regiment, F Company. He was stationed in Japan as a reserve unit in August of 1950. In November 1950, he was transferred to Korea, 30 miles West of Pusan at the southern most tip of Korea only months after the Korean War had begun in a desperate struggle for preventing the spread of Communism towards Japan and what was left of of the south eastern most part of South Korea at the time. The US and the United Nations were suffering greatly at this point. He often sent letters back home to his parents wishing them luck on the farm and in the Auto Shop and assuring them that he would be home soon. Harold was woudned twice while defending the town of Pusan in June 1950 but successfully held of the North Korean and Chinese attacks. He had successfully recovered two months later and took part in the Battle of Inchon in September of 1950 and only four days later after the US/UN Victory at Inchon, his unit pushed onto Seoul where he soon saw action in the Second Battle of Seoul which was yet another US/UN Victory in favor of the United Nations. Harold and the 3rd Infantry Division were having trouble trying to survive the harsh winter of the Chosin Reservoir but managed to make the most of it. He was then re-stationed in Seoul in Early 1951 when the Chinese attacked once more and overwelhmed UN Forces causing Harold's unit to retreat 35 miles south of the Han River. Harold's moral began to plumet at this point and he also started to lose hope as state in some of his recent leter entries sent home to his parents in Little Rock. Everything changed in February 1951, when the UN regained Inchon and all of its previous conqoured territories five months earlier without much resistance. The US Forces now overlook the Han River and Seoul just ahead hungry to defeat the Communists once and for all. By the end of March, the Us and UN Forces finally retaken with hardly any resistance at all and once again marched towards the 38th Parallel. When Harold heard news of MacArthur's departure after being fired, only angered him. Harold hated Truman for firing one of America's only chance in winning the war. However, Harold looked forward to James Van Fleet taking over MacArthur's command aswell as having high spirits for Matthew Ridgway. The 3rd Infantry marched onwards towards the Utah Line when the Wyoming Line was broken by the Chinese above the 38th Paralloel near the "Steel Triangle" (A giant triagnle formation of Chinese and North Korean Troops) that protected the North Korean Capital of Pyongyang. The Chinese and the North Korean Armies were low on supplies and men and were no match for Van Fleet's Heavy Artillery Barrages in the spring of 1951. In June, the UN Forces were finally able to retake the Wyoming Line now only miles away from the North Korean capital. Harold could smell victory in the air! However, the UN Forces collided with tought enemy resistance at the "Steel Triangle." After ten days of hard fighting, the "Steel Triangle" was finally broken leaving a clear path to Pyongyang. Throughtout the rest of the war, Harold fought in dozen upon dozens of skirmishes, nothing but frustation and confusion all over day in and day out. When he wasn't in countless skirmishes, he was building fortifications for defensive manuvers and took photos while serving there to send home to his family. When the Korean War finally drawed to a close, Harold and his war buddies celebrated for a "Decisive" Victory as said by their superiors and by President Eisenhower. Harold then retired as a Staff Sergeant in the U.S. Army in July of 1953 and was sent back home. During his service, he earned the Purple Heart, Korean War Service Medal, United Nations Service Medal, Korean Service Medal, Korean Defense Service Medal, Army Distinguished Service Medal, Silver Star, and the Army of Occupation Medal. Life In Lee County Harold moved to Lee County, Missouri August 12, 1953 shortly after he returned home from the Korean War to become independent and live out on his own. Life was rough in Lee Country at first, he knew no one until he made a close friendship with Robert Foland and the local Sheriff, James Lewis. He became a business owner of the Gulf Oil Station in McClearington which does everything from filling your tank with gas to full car repairs which he was able to make a living off of. He later took on a teaching job up at McClearington High (McClearington Railroaders) which he enjoyed teaching History to the students. Harold often made friends with the students and was seen as an inspiration to them because of his service in the Korean War aqnd his sense of humor. One such student being Missy Yankovic. Civil Rights Movement In the Mid-1950's, Harold noticed something big is going to happen soon. In 1955, he was impressed when he heard about a woman named Rosa Parks refused to give up her seat on the bus in Montgomery, Alabama. This began his career as a motivational speaker/ human rights activist in the Civil Rights Movement. He quickly befriended Malcom X and Martin Luther King Jr and together the three men fought for equal rights among all men, Black Man, White. This earned him the title of "Napoleon Boneparte of Missouri" Harold was popular among Irish-Americans regardless of skin color and even met President Kennedy and shook his hand proudly in May 1961. In the 1960's Harold began to have mixed feels towards Malcom X when he would typically settle for violence to get equal rights unlike Martin's way of fighting for equal rights peacefully. Like King, he won the Nobel Peace Prize for combating racial inequality through nonviolence. Harold later befriended Mathew Ahmann, just like Harold, a fellow Roman Catholic. Later Life In 1957, Harold started an organization called the MissourI American Civil War Reenactor Association (MACWRA) in honor of Mr. Hub Applewide who was a American Civil War Veteran of the 1st Missouri Infantry Regiment. The MACWRA is one of the few American Civil War Reenacting Societies to have seen the pioneer days of reenacting. Harold proudly took to the stand of forming the 1st Missouri Infantry and beocming it's commanding officer, also in honor of Mr. Applewide. Most Reeenactor Societies didn't come around until the Late-1960's or Early-1970's. After Harold retired from being a History Teacher in his Mid-50's. He went onto becoming a School Bus Driver for 10 years until he suffered from a leg injury. Harold would then serve as a Substitute Bus Driver for 15 years before finally retiring in his Early-80's. Shortly after the Civil Rights Movement ended in 1964, Harold became a Country Singer. He met with famous American Singers and Song Writers suck as Johnny Cash and several others. He took the time to learn about them and their past mistakes and learnd many things from them. In 1965, he began his career as a Song Writer. Personal Life Harold loved hunting, fishing, and spending time with his wife and kids. He enjoyed the game of football, and watched every game he could. He was also a member of the American Legion Post 139, Freemasons, Roman Catholic Church, McClearington Chapter and the founder of the MACWRA (Missouri American Civil War Reenactor Association.) Harold was also good at playing instruments. He played several instruments, them being the Banjo, the Bagpipes, the Uilleann Pipes (Irish Version of the Bagpipe), the Tin/Penny Whistle, the Saxaphone, the Trombone, the Violin/Fiddle, the Fife, the Drums, and the Bugle. Harold typically spends his weekends cleaning his rifles or going hunting with his kids.